


Quidditch Dreamers

by Kitten_Clever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Clever/pseuds/Kitten_Clever
Summary: After a quidditch practice Ginny Weasley finds her self with a certain dark haired boy. She always liked him, just didn’t know how to approach him. Was this her chance? Or would she never be with the great Harry Potter?





	1. Chapter 1

A very sweaty, and tired Ginny Weasley crossed the quidditch pitch to the locker room. She had to change into some clean clothes, as she was soaked in mud. She knew that she had to do her homework, but that could wait. She couldn’t wait to get back to her common room, for no reason Fred and George were throwing a party and she knew it was going to be trouble. After she showered and changed into her dress. Her dress was blood red with a plunging neckline, and gems along the waist band. She wore red pumps that went with her dress. She was dressing like this for someone, but who?  
After Quidditch practice Harry Potter went straight back to his dorm, unlike Ginny who just brought everything to the locker room before practice. Harry changed into a dark blue button down and black trousers, it was a party after all.  
Ginny walked into her common room. Earlier she sent her bag up to her dorm with magic, so she didn’t have to worry about it. The first thing she saw was a dark haired boy with blazing green eyes. “Harry Potter” Ginny said to her self in just a whisper. Ginny snapped back to reality, “Hey Gin!” Her brother Fred said. “You look stunning!” “Thanks,” Ginny replied.  
She walked over to the drink table to have a glass of fire whisky, and bumped into Harry Potter. She blushed a deep crimson and said, “Sorry.” Harry handed her a glass of fire whiskey. She downed it, and walked to the dance floor. She started to dance, and then Harry joined her. A slow song came on, and Harry bowed asked her “May I have this dance? She agreed and they started to dance together. His hand on her waist, her hands on his shoulders, their feet moving in harmony. Harry spun Ginny, and then dipped her. Nothing could ruin this moment. Ron being Ron was furious, but even he couldn’t ruin this. The song ended, and with that the two broke apart.


	2. After the Party

After Ginny and Harry Danced, Ginny had a few more drinks, and the rest was a blur. She woke up in her dorm in her favorite pajamas, so she mustn’t had done anything. That’s what she thought. She had a terrible headache, and she just wanted to sleep in longer. It was Saturday, she had Quddtich practice today, the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was tomorrow. Little did she know that she snoged the Boy Who Lived. Things happen your drunk. He didn’t have a clue either.  
She had to get out of bed and get to practice. She changed into her qudditch robes and went to the pitch. As she was walking to the pitch she came across peeves. “Harry snoged Ginny! Harry snoged Ginny!” Ginny stoped in her tracks “Wait, What!” “ Yeah, Potter Snoged you last night.” Ginny decided that it wasn’t worth her time, and moved along. It was peeves after all, why should she worry?  
At the pitch she was greeted by Harry, who looked miserable just like her. She said hello, and sprinted away. She thought that what if she did snog him, if peeves was telling the truth? It didn’t matter then.  
Harry herd the same thing too. And you could of guessed that he was stunned. Like Ginny, after they danced he had a more few drinks, and he couldn’t recall anything. They were clueless, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter!! If anyone is good at drawing please comment! Or send me a message on Tumblr. (KittenClever) I suck at drawing. I’d like to love for someone to draw a cover for this work!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3 hope you like it!


End file.
